The Date
by brunette-neko
Summary: Risa is very excited today, why? Because she's going on her first date! The only thing is that you never know what can happen, especailly when your on a date with a Phantom Thief.Dark and Risa


**The Date ( Dark/Risa, ONESHOT )**

Risa was very excited today and was rushing excitedly to find something to wear for her date with Dark tonight.

Her sister Riku stepped in and asked, " Where are going tonight Risa?" " I'm going on a date with Mr. Dark tonight." she smiled while looking in her closet. " WHAT!? You have got to be kidding me Risa, he's a pervert! " Riku yelled. " Stop calling him that Riku, he's not a pervert, he's a very sweet and caring person." Risa started dreaming. " Stop dreaming will you, he's an idiot and a pervert! "Riku kept saying, " Besides, I thought you liked Daisuke anyway. Risa shook her head and said, " I see Daisuke as one my best friends, Mr. Dark is someone who I want to get together with." " Geez Risa, I don't get why you like him┘but if he hurts you or does anything, let me no and I'll give him a good pounding." Riku smiled. " I'm positive everything will go great┘now could you please help me get ready Riku." Risa said. " Well I don't trust him, but I'll try and believe you." Riku said unhappily. " Great! " Risa clapped her hands together. " Ok, I'll find something for you to wear and uh, you do your hair Risa." " Ok, thanks so much Riku."

As Risa was fixing her hair, she started remembering when Dark asked her out yesterday.

**Flashback**

Risa was on her way back home from Daisuke's house when she saw Dark just coming home. He had another painting in his hands, so it had meant he stole something again, it was dark outside anyway.

" Hello Mr. Dark." Risa smiled. " Yo...so what brings you here? " asked Dark. " Oh, I was just taking a walk and decided to stop by and see Daisuke." Risa said. " I see." he replied. " So you didn't want to see me? " Dark asked with a smile. " Oh no, it's not like that Mr. Dark, of course I wanted to see you too┘but I heard you were going to steal tonight, so umm, yea, but I was hoping to see you." Risa blushed.

" Don't worry, I was only joking." he laughed a bit. Risa just faked laughed. " Hey, how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark tomorrow, or something like that? " he asked out of the blue. Risa just stood there looking at him smiling. "...wow, yes I'll go with Mr. Dark." Risa happily said. " Great, hey you want a lift home." Dark stated since he already picked her up and started to fly to her house.

" Thank you for taking me home Mr. Dark." Risa said when she was on her feet on the balcony. " No problem, I'll show up when the street lights come on." he told her. " Ok, thanks again, Riku's home so I don't think she''l be happy if she sees you here." Risa told him. " Yea that's true, her only greeting to me is something to do with being a pervert." he said and both laughed. " Goodnight Mr. Dark." Risa said making her way to the door. " Later." Dark replied and flew back to Daisuke's house.

**End Flashback**

Risa wore a dark purple dress that went just past her knees a bit with a dark pink jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't wear any make-up and put on a pair of flat purple shoes. Her bangs were simply pulled back into a little ponytail.

" Thank you so much Riku! " Risa said while giving her sister a hug. " Your welcome, I hope you have fun...and you make sure you don't let your guard down on him Risa " Riku sternly told her. " I'll try not to, bye Riku." Risa waved goodbye and headed out the door.

She peered around the corner but didn't see him yet. ' Did he forget? Or maybe he was joking? ' she wondered to herself hoping that he wouldn't do that.

" Ahm, looking for someone? " Someone said from behind her. Risa turned her head to find Dark.

She smiled at how handsome he looked. He wore beige pants, a long red sleeve open collar shirt with a white striped grayish-green jacket. To top it off he wore one of those dark green French hats, if that's what you called it.

" So are you ready to go Risa? " he asked. " Yes! "she said and happily and walked with him to their destination. " Where are we going Mr. Dark? " Risa asked. " To see the new lighted trees in the park." he replied as they drew near. " Ok. "

When they arrived to the park, the sight was truly breathtaking. Every single tree was lighted in it's own way, with many decorations surrounding it. Quite a few people there, but there were a lot of couples. Dark and Risa walked around to see all the trees, commenting on how great they looked and other things. Although not much of a conversation was said. Risa really wanted to know what Dark was really like, she wanted to find out so much about this Phantom Thief, so she tried to get him to open up to her.

" Did you ever come here before Mr. Dark? " asked Risa. " Yea, when they were first put up. " he replied, staring at the tree. " Who did you come with at the time? " she asked, but he stared dazed at the tree thinking. " Huh " he finally said.

" Well, I mean, you must have had a lot of girlfriends at the time you came here, right? " she asked again. " No...I've come a couple times to see this myself, but I've never had a girlfriend. " he explained to her.

Risa was shocked to that, if he didn't have any girlfriends then how come he's kissed so many girls before? " I don't mean to sound noisy...but how come you've kissed so many girls? " she asked a little nervous because of how much she was asking.

" It's my greeting to them " he told her with a smile." Would you ever greet me that way, Mr. Dark? " she asked out of curiosity, though she didn't no what he was going to do now. He turned to her and smiled still. Once she looked into his eyes more, she started blushing. He reached his hand out and gently lifted her chin and asked. " If your okay with me doing that. "

They stared into each others eyes for a while before Dark asked again. " Do you want me to Risa? " She replied to him by slowly closing her eyes.

He took that as his Q and bent his head down to kiss her while pulling her up a bit with his hands on her shoulders. Risa stood on her tip toes to reach him and kissed him back.  
Once they pulled apart Risa blushed more then she did before and smiled at him.

" How about I take you home now, it's late." he said. " Um..ok." she said as she replayed their kiss in her head. He put his arm around her waist and led her home.

Risa wasn't too excited at being back home, truthfully she wished she and Dark could go inside and talk some more. But with Riku there, it sure wouldn't happen.

When Dark saw her expression change into a frown, it was pretty clear she wanted him to stay with her longer. " Perhaps we'll do this another time when your sister isn't home." he smiled and lifted her chin up once more. " I just wish she wasn't so mean to you." Risa said. " Hey don't worry about it, it's actually kinda fun for me, it probably is for her too." he said which got Risa smiling again. Dark once again leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Risa's lips.

But what they didn't no was that Riku was watching them threw the window. " Oh that perverted jerk!" she said to herself. She was about to go open the door and hit him upside the head, but noticed how happy Risa looked when they parted. She had big smile and soon you could hear talking then she hugged him goodnight.

That's when Riku noticed Dark leaving and decided to " fall asleep" on the couch. She didn't want Risa mad at her for spying on them...especially since they were like that.

" Goodbye Mr. Dark, remember to come back tomorrow like you said you would." Risa called out to him. " I'll do my best, my little angel." said Dark with a smirk, which was very visible.

**THE END**

This is my very first fanfic that I'v ever posted. There might be some errors, but please let me know what you thought of it and how I could improve my writting. Unless it's fine the way it is. I have so many other stories I've writtine, ex Inuyasha and Gundam Seed Destiny. It took forver to try and post this cuz I got a new computer and all my stuff got erased. Bu anyway hope you enjoyed my story. I'll post more soon.


End file.
